No Name YET
by Oomiku
Summary: my first fic. RobxStar at beginnin and RobxRae towards end. Go ahead and flame me, youll just encourage me more. R&R! pleeeeaaaaseeee!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**

* * *

**

_**Titans Tower Rooftop :D**_

**

* * *

**

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos..."

It was quiet on the roof of Titans Tower. The only thing that could be heard was Raven, the dark mystic Goth of the Teen Titans, chanting her familiar mantra.

She stopped for a moment to take in the beauty of the sunset.

"Another boring, quiet day. No trouble, no crimes ... nothing. Just... quiet."

She looked out towards the bay at the sunset and started thinking. About her mother, her siblings, her father (however much she hated him), her previous and present home and most importantly her friends. They were like family to her; they cared for and looked out for her, and she them.

"HEY RAVEN!!!!!!"

She flinched then sighed "Well, it had to end sometime."

Cyborg bursted through the door that led to the roof.

"Oh. there you are. I was looking for you. you will never guess what I just found out!" he said breathing heavily.

She stood and turned to face him. "What?" she said in her usual monotone.

"Rae I am so sorry to tell you this but..." he hesitated.

"But?"

he looked down at his feet then said all in one breath "Starfire asked Robin out and he said yes."

She flinched inwardly at this and struggled to hold back tears "Well that's good for them..."

He looked up at her with a worried expression at her comment. "Rae? Are you alright?"

"Yea. Just fine. Now if you'll excuse me." she said with no expression in her voice but wouldn't look up from the floor.

A tear silently fell from her eye and she thanked the gods that she had her hood on. But of course, Cyborg noticed the tear and pulled her into an unexpected but comforting hug as she tried to pass him to leave the roof, making it impossible to go hide herself away in her room.

"Rae I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." he said after he had let go.

"It's okay" she said wiping away the few tears that had followed the first.

"No it's not. Now this has made you upset. And being the person I am, I feel like I have to make you feel better" he said solemnly

"you don't have to do that Cy."

"yes I do. now come sit down with me and we can talk about it."

He led her to the edge and sat down, pulling her down with him.

Once she was sitting he looked at her worriedly again and saw that a few more tears had escaped.

"Rae" he started.

"I'm okay Cy, really. I just can't believe myself. It's foolish for me to be reacting this way." she said apologetically

"No it's not, you have liked him for longer than the team has even existed. Since we all went to the same school years ago."

"Ugh. Don't remind me, it just makes it worse because he never noticed. Not in all of the years we've known each other, and if he did I guess he just didn't care." she said gloomily looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"Nah that can't be it. He just has a really thick, hard skull. You have to be direct with him or else he most likely won't find out."

"That's what I am scared of doing though. I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same, it will tear our friendship apart." she said

"you'd be surprised at how strong friendships really are. It would take a lot of stress, pain and more to wreck one that's as strong as your's and Robin's. believe me." he looked meaningfully at her.

"Thanks Cy." she said.

"No prob. Your like my little sister Rae. And I would do anything for my friends and family." he said and pulled her in for another hug.

Shocked, Raven just stood there for a second, than she hugged him back.

"Thanks. Now I am going to go get some tea."

"Okay."

* * *

_**Titans Tower - Hallways of Titans Tower :D**_

_

* * *

_

_How? How could he not be able to tell? I've liked him since him, Cyborg and I went to school together! Pretty much all of the other titans figured it out. All of them except for him!_Raven all but screamed at herself mentally.

One of the light bulbs hanging from the ceiling was surrounded by black energy and exploded.

She sighed and looked at where the light had once shone from, than she shook herself mentally than continued on to her room.

Once inside her dark room she went to the full length mirror and looked at herself.

She looked just the way she pretty much always had.

Same pale skin, long legs, slim and curvy yet strong body, shoulder-length violet-blue hair, and big doe-eyes the color of amethysts.

She sighed and grabbed her i-Phone from off of her dresser beside the mirror and headed out of her room to the kitchen area of the Titans Tower.

She just hoped that Starfire wasn't making a horrible mess of the kitchen while making one of her weird puddings. Raven of course would have to clean up the terrible, sticky, and almost scary mess that would be the aftermath of Starfire's time making the disgusting substance.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading my first post. I am sorry if it is complete and utter CRAP. But hey at least I tried. Flame if you wish. It will only make me laugh and continue on with the story. I am warning you now tho, it's going to be a big one. I have an idea of what I am going to do, and it involves mixing the Teen Titans, Twilight, Final Fantasy Crisis Core and Advent Children, TDA and TDI, Bakugan, Some books that I have read, and My own ideas and Characters into the same story. **

**Yes Yes, I know I am a huge dweeb and proud of it! XDD **

***sigh* I have a lot of writing ahead of me. I might be in over my head but at least I am going to enjoy what I am doing. **

**Please Review!!! **

**THX 4 READING. AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! HERE COMES 2010. :D **

**Scarlett Raven /3 /3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **SO SORRY!!!!

* * *

I am sorry to all the people that have read and liked this story so far but I have recently decided that I will not be continuing on with it. Didn't get very far on it I know but I came down with a serious case of Writers Block that lasted for well over a month and then I forgot what I was going to be writing on future chapters ( I'm like that… I can barely remember what song I was listening to, like, not even 5 minutes ago. :D ) Sorry if I got any ones hopes up about this being chapter 2.

If I can think of anything to write to continue this story than I will think about writing more but first I will try writing more than one chapter at a time so this won't happen again.

I am really really really really really sorry

Please read my new story when i put it up on here it will be an Inuyasha/Final Fantasy VII Crossover Fic.

here is a rough summary.

* * *

Inuyasha acts like an asshole (pardon my french) to kagome to hide the fact that he likes her,

Everyone but Kagome know's it but they won't tell her, they want him to tell her himself, but he won't admit it,

Kikyo has joined the group, along with Sesshomeru, Rin, Jakan, and Kohaku,

Kikyo is trying to steal Inuyasha away from Kagome, (OMG THAT BITCH!)

Kagome tells the group something big about herself that her mother made her keep a secret, even from her feudal friends, (O...M...F...G... NO WAY!!! XD)

Kagome and Kikyo get into a huge argument and Kikyo starts threatening her,

Sesshomeru and Rin see the whole thing,

Kagome, goes back to the village, gets her things, says goodbye to all her friends, Sango and Kohaku gives her a 'present' to keep her company and to keep her safe, she leaves through the well as all of her friends that were family to her watch her leave,

Shippo follows her,

and a hell of a lot more things that you'll just have to read to find out!!

DRAMA!!!!!!!!

* * *

And by the way, If you haven't seen Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, I suggest you do, it might help you understand more, and it is an awesome movie :)

I also highly reccomend you watch the Inuyasha series online if you haven't, once again, awesome and will help you understand more.

I'f you have a PSP you should play Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core (Same number, different thing!) it is a kick ass game and it will also help you understand.

If you don't want to do any of those things, just research the characters/games/movies etc. *IT WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND BETTER.* ;)

But if you don't know much about any about Inuyasha or Final Fantasy VII (either Crisis Core, or Advent Children) it shouldn't be too hard to follow along. After all I am only just starting to understand most of this stuff anyways!! XD

ANYWAYS... I am hoping it will be a good story, if you read the first chapter and just so happen to like it, comment on it, and i will continue on with the story (NOT THIS ONE, THIS ONE I AM NOT DOING ANYMORE)

hope you enjoy!!

**ScarlettRaven 3 ^vv^3**


End file.
